


Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

by titaniaeli



Series: the art of appreciating snow [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Some indefinite time period, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a mild sprain, and Lyon doesn't usually likes to be coddled like a child. But it felt nice, he had to grudgingly admit, to be taken care of once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Author got hurt and sprained her ankle today because she fell flat on her face and now she's unreasonably bored and grumpy and hurt. Thus this fic came to life.

It was just a mild sprain, nothing more. 

He got careless during a mission chasing after his target and tripped over a tree root. And for some utterly insignificant and stupid reason that he couldn't even bloody remember, he had lost his boots somewhere during the fight. Hence, the reason why he had bruised his ankle bone on his unfortunate way down and probably gotten a ligament or two stretched. 

He had gritted his teeth against the pain and got back up, continuing the chase. Thankfully, it was over very quickly.

The bad guy was secured and passed over to the authorities. Then he received his money and he was on his merry way back to Lamia Scale. He had been limping slightly due to the lingering pain, but he had brushed it aside as simple bruising. 

It was hours later that the pain started to become unbearable. Lyon realized something was wrong when he tried to stand to get off his station and stumbled, nearly slamming into the door of his cabin when he attempted to regain his balance. 

With difficulty, he struggled all the way to his guild with a noticeable limp and nearly sighed in relief when he finally reached the doorsteps.

And then he was promptly whisked off by his concerned team. 

So now he was sentenced to bed rest while his team puttered around his apartment and he tried not to rip his hair out of his scalp in irritation. 

"You can go now," He pointed out sardonically. "I'm not that helpless. I can manage on my own."

"We know you can." Sherry said patiently. "We're here to make sure _you_ do not leave the bed and strain your ankle further." 

She lowered her chin to peer at him under her lashes, her signature  _I know you too fucking well and you're going to do something stupid and break your leg if I leave_ look. He wilted, only slightly. He was quite resistant to that look of hers.

Sherry ignored him pointedly, her head jerking up sharply at the sudden knock. Yuka crossed over the room and opened the front door. 

"I'm glad you could make it." Yuka nodded politely, and Lyon blinked in surprise at his visitors.

"Juvia? Gray?" He said blankly. "What are you two doing here?" 

Sherry smiled, smug and full of teeth. "They are here to look after you. I got a date tonight with Ren and I'm not going to miss it because you're far too stubborn to stay in bed when you're told to!" 

Lyon almost hissed at her, but refused to give her the satisfaction of acting like some petulant angry cat that didn't get his way. His team left and Juvia glided over to his bedside instantly, pressing a kiss on his brow.

"You didn't have to come," He said in disapproval. "Just because Sherry called you here. You both are not at her beck and call, and you didn't have to listen to her." 

Gray dumped his bag to the side, dropping down on the bed heavily. Lyon hid a wince as the movement jolted his ankle.

"We're here because we want to." Gray said firmly, rolling his eyes. "And we're glad that Sherry informed us. If she hadn't, you wouldn't have bothered to even tell us you were hurt." 

"It's nothing serious. I just sprained my ankle." Lyon sighed, but does not deny the younger man's words. Juvia's lips pursed in annoyance and he avoided her stare. 

"Honestly, sometimes it's like you think we do not care about you," She scolded quietly. He pulled her close, kissing her reassuringly. That wasn't his intention at all.

She laughed softly in amusement, her eyes softening as she straightened up. She fended off his hands, but half-heartedly. Squeezing his hand, she left and disappeared into the kitchen. Lyon could distantly hear her opening his refrigerator, the sound of ice cubes being poured into a bowl reverberating nosily in his tiny apartment.

"She's right." Gray agreed, hauling his legs up to position himself next to him. He tucked his arms behind his head, laying back comfortably. "You must be mad to think we wouldn't come straight over when we heard you're hurt, even if it's just a sprained ankle." 

It's hard enough for Gray and Juvia to meet up with Lyon already, considering their different guilds. And they would never suggest for Lyon to join Fairy Tail. Even the thought of it was presumptuous. Lamia Scale was Lyon's family, just as Fairy Tail was to Gray and Juvia. They might joke about it, like kidnapping Lyon to Fairy Tail, but they would never consider seriously asking Lyon to join them. 

Lyon would say no anyway.

Juvia bustled back into the room, carrying a bowl of ice cubes, bandages and cloth in her hands. 

"Juvia have to change your wrapping one more time before you go to sleep." She said briskly, tugging the blanket off his affected foot. He grimaced as she gently placed his foot on her lap. She poured the ice cubes onto the cloth and folded it over them. Lightly, she started to dab the makeshift ice pack over his swollen and bruised ankle. 

When he started to feel the chill seeping through the skin, he told her so and she stopped.

He watched her sleepily as she wrapped back up his ankle and eased a pillow under his foot. He felt Gray's fingers ran through his hair.

"Go to sleep." The dark-haired man murmured. 

And for a moment, Lyon felt his guard slipped. "You both will be here when I wake?" 

His hair fluttered from Gray's soft chuckle. Juvia beamed at him. 

"Of course we will." She smiled, slipping into the bed. The bed was quite cramped for three people, and Gray and Juvia didn't want to accidentally hurt Lyon by sleeping too close. But somehow they managed and Lyon was sandwiched between the two, their warmth and magic blanketing him. 

"Good night, idiot." Gray whispered. Lyon might have muttered back something rude, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
